<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CROSSROADS | DAHMO by kimwig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965177">CROSSROADS | DAHMO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig'>kimwig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism Spectrum, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whichever road I take, they all turn to you."</p><p>In a world where not being able to find your soulmate by the age of 20 gets you killed, Dahyun's glitches and after several failed attempts, she is given one final chance before forcefully being wiped out by the government.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CROSSROADS | DAHMO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew relentlessly, the sound of it echoing all over town like a helpless scream of a woman awakened by the business of the streets. The ground shook, the dead of the underworld must've been annoyed by the noise she made, and the sky turned purple, a series of thunderbolts spilling over it's deep color and knocking out the clouds and the stars. The glowing, diamond like masses fell to the ground, away from the city, not bothering the movement of the large roads or the many stores decorated with neon lights to catch the peoples' attention, shining bright and giving the gloomy, concrete forest the color it missed.  </p><p>On the edge of the tallest building, a body of a woman appeared. Tearing through the thick walls of time and universe, glitching her way into another dimension, she stood way too many feet above the ground. The blonde shivered, opening her eyes to be met with nothing other than her death awaiting for her. One step and she was gone, like she was supposed to for so long. That's what the government said, if no one could ever love you, you had to die. You had to leave, a weight being pulled off the governor's nation.  He couldn't stand failures, people not worthy to be loved and nor did the community. So, if an individual hadn't met their soulmate by the age of 20, they were forced into the darkness. For ever.  </p><p>A single black tear ran down her cheek as she sucked in a breath, taking a step further. She looked at the sky and held in a squeal when her baby blue shoes slipped off the edge of the building and she wished to never be born again, while her body gave in. Dahyun fell, the wind around hugging her numb body like a mother's embrace but in it's most twisted form. The wind didn't hug Dahyun out of love, but spite. It didn't care to calm her down, stop the tears from streaming down her face, but make it worse. It wanted to kill her, like the rest of the world, not pull her back up to safety with some weird magic and some changes on the laws of physics – or whatever gravity was.</p><p>Soon she landed in a very familiar porch, it was left untouched, exactly like the night her life took it's worst turn. Dahyun looked around, at the freshly cut lawn and the empty mail box, the entrance of the big home she was standing out of and sighed. Her clothes were the same she wore that night, the purple dress her favorite person in the world had gotten her and her makeup was recently done, not ruined like it was after that night. The blonde had broken yet another wall, somehow made the universe glitch a little and was moved two days back. The moment she realized her whole body shook and she stumbled forward, the odd electric waves pulsing through her veins almost screaming at her she was given another chance to make everything right. Save herself.</p><p>The night had thrown it's dark blanket over the sleeping morning sky and the stars twinkled rhythmically as if singing a lullaby, the young woman  coughed, running her hands over the material of her dress and started walking. She braced herself, knowing, this time, what to expect the second the door of the luxurious house opened. Dahyun pressed the door bell with the pad of her fingers before taking a step back, her eyes piercing through the terrified figure of a woman moving to open the door. A long object was tightly held in one of her hands as she slowly slid open the door.</p><p>"Go away." her voice would've sounded monotonous to others, but Dahyun knew it held a tremendous amount of terror and passion. In comparison to her default, at least.</p><p>The raven head fidgeted, a golf bat clenched in her right hand and she brought it in front of her, shielding her body. Her eyes were bruised and spilling of tears, lip trembling and slightly swollen. She hadn't changed her clothes since the last time they had met and kept much longer distance than she used to.</p><p>"Look, Momo, I'm sorry!" Dahyun tried to speak, knowing well reaching out to hold her would only make things worse "We need to talk, I'm so sorry for hurting you."</p><p>The older woman avoided eye contact and repeated mumbled words over and over again. Shakily rocking on her heels, Momo fought the urge to close the door on Dahyun's face or use her bat if needed to defend herself.</p><p>"Please let me in, I need to apologize properly. What I did was stupid and..." she trailed off, Dahyun so much wanted to hug her and thread her hair, put her to sleep and watch her rest from afar like she used to. Only recently had Momo let her get close and touch her for a while and all she did with that opportunity was fuck it up "I didn't mean to do that, I was super drunk."</p><p>Momo shook her head four times, humming in denial. Quickly, she reached out to adjust the bow on Dahyun's dress and later clutched her golf bat harder. Her eyes focused on the small bird decoration on her door as she tried to find the words to kick Dahyun out, who had started talking way too quickly for her to grasp a whole sentence.</p><p>"Unnie, I swear, please—" the blonde brought her hands to her head, a burning pain piercing through her skull. She felt her body drifting into the past.</p><p>
  <em>A woman squealed, face holding no sort of emotion as the figure on top of her laid a heavy hand across her cheek forcefully. The blonde spoke of nonsense and drunkenly tried to push the raven head on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everything I do is wrong for you, I can never breathe when I'm around you!" Dahyun hiccuped, dropping the bottle of alcohol in her hands "Even the way I use my utensils is a problem, where I place my cup when I eat. I'm so tired!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A punch and a kick, angry and heavy breathes, Momo waited it all out. Her heart beat loudly and her ears rang, she didn't know what to do to get away or stop the twitching of her fingers. Dahyun was always patient and caring, smiled and talked to Momo about rocks when she was anxious. Momo loved rocks, she had a large collection in her room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why can't you just be norma—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, tonight Dahyun didn't watch her polish them. The blonde didn't make black bean noodles with two eggs on top while listening to her talk about her favorites. Instead, she was being mean and hurtful. Dahyun's punches hurt and stung exactly how Momo imagined a huge rock falling on her would feel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, no, I didn't mean that!" the younger shouted, throwing herself back and looking at the woman sitting on the floor, gaze shifting from the couch across of them to the remote control on the table, placed gently atop of it in, exactly on the edge "Momo, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."</em>
</p><p>The woman in plain white shirt, carefully tucked into her black jeans so they won't wrinkle, opened the door completely. She walked away without looking into Dahyun's eyes and disappeared into a room, placing the golf bat into it's exact spot. Soon, she walked back out, sitting on her spot on the couch and nodding —a sign for the blonde to start talking.</p><p>"The moment I left your house that night and stood on the road, letting myself get soaked from the terrible rain, I realized how many things I took for granted." she tried keeping her voice down, Momo didn't like being yelled at "I know you love me, I know you want the best for me. But you're just different than all the others, you are caring and have many weird habits that I love. I don't know why I let myself tumble back to my old, dark days."  </p><p>Momo kept quiet, in her fist now Dahyun's four year sobriety pin. She usually held it when she was very anxious, knowing Dahyun was working hard to better herself always helped with her loud thoughts. Her leg shook, tapped up and down on the freshly polished wooden floors of her home and she whimpered quietly.  She hated drunk Dahyun, the girl became scary and violent and sometimes would say some very mean things to her. It was one of Momo's worst fears and when she had an outburst the other night, the older really thought she would die.</p><p>"But, I know we are meant to be together. I was given another chance, moved by the universe here, to you." Dahyun took off her shoes and placed them exactly were they were supposed to be, anything to make Momo calm down a little "The minute I walked out of your house, even the stars were filled with you. Everywhere I looked you were there, broken because of me. I can never forgive myself for that."</p><p>Outside the rain poured again, it's sound melancholic, like something was in need to be pieced back together so the universe could be whole again. The electricity pulsing through Dahyun's body tugged her closer to the couch Momo was sitting, reminding her that there was not much time left. Her second chance was slowly fading away.</p><p>"I called my sponsor, I'm going back to the team first thing in the morning. Anything to keep you close, look at your smile every time you don't have to rearrange your rocks for the second time late at night or when you come back from the grocery store without sweat running down your beautiful forehead," the blonde was seated two seats away from Momo, exactly how she liked it and spoke slowly and softly. The thought of loosing her forever felt like a sword shoved directly into her chest and to her heart, tearing it open and letting it bleed out until she let slipped off the string of life "Everything spoke to me, even the wind. It blew me right here, to you, to be with your for eternity. We're soulmates, Momo and I love you so much I sometimes forget how to act." </p><p>The raven head turned, eyes locking for only a second with Dahyun's brown ones. She fiddled with the pin between her fingers and leaned forward, beckoning the blonde just a little closer. Her legs didn't stop shaking nor did her emotionless face change, though the younger could feel it in heart that Momo felt the same.</p><p>"Even if you pass me by, I will find you and reach out to you." Dahyun whispered, a smile creeping on her slightly painted lips "Even if we're separated, I will run towards the starlight and find you. I know you'll do the same."</p><p>The clock ticked, Dahyun only had a few seconds before she was back up in the building, falling to her death and fading from the world - forever this time. The universe's walls that she tore through to meet Momo again got thicker and taller, securing the world and time from another invader. This was her only chance, her only chance to love Momo for the rest of her living.  </p><p>"Whichever road I take, they all turn to you," a tear adorned the younger's face and Momo reached out to wipe it, she didn't like odd numbers "Do you see it too? We're meant to be."</p><p>The terrible pain in her head intensified and she closed her eyes, waiting for the universe to bring her back to the misery.</p><p>"According to Google maps, there are only two roads to bring you here." Momo held up two fingers, correcting the blonde.</p><p>Dahyun opened her eyes, before her sar the woman who her heart black-flipped for. Nothing had changed and the rain had stopped. The universe was pieced back together.</p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry, unnie."</p><p>"It's o..kay," the raven head tilted her head "I will forgive you eventually."</p><p>Momo smiled and Dahyun swore the whole world lit up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>